Sometimes
by Dinou
Summary: Etrangement, House peutêtre très bête par moment…


**Sometimes**

**Auteur:** Liam22

**Traductrice :** Dinou

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** tout public

**Pairing :** House/Cameron

**Résumé:** Etrangement, House peut-être très bête par moment…

**Spoiler**: aucun

**Disclaimer de la traductrice**: rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire, je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne cherche qu'à divertir les fans de la série House M.D.

**Note de la traductrice**: après avoir eut l'autorisation de l'auteur, je me permets de vous traduire cette histoire qui est un vrai petit bijou! Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!**

Parfois, il se lève le matin souhaitant ne jamais l'avoir recontrée.

Elle était juste trop pour lui. Trop gentille, trop jolie, trop compréhensive.

Trop foutrement tout.

Il sait qu'il ne la mérite pas. Il y aura toujours ce petit doute familier, cette petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête qui lui soufflerait en permanence, «Un jour, elle va s'en rendre compte. Un jour elle voudra plus.»

Il connaît déjà la fin. Elle allait remballer ses affaires, partir tout simplement en ne laissant qu'une lettre de démission derrière elle. Puis elle voudra partir dans le soleil couchant avec un prince de conte de fée qui serait tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Ca ferait mal. Il pourrait faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien, mais ça ferait mal.

Celui qui a dit «Il vaut mieux avoir aimé et l'avoir perdu, plutôt que de na jamais avoir aimé du tout» n'a probablement jamais rencontré (aimé?) Alison Cameron. Les choses seraient plus facile, s'il pouvait entrevoir ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Il la blâme pour ça. Tout est de sa faute à elle; après tout, c'est elle qui l'a embrassé en premier. Et depuis que ses lèvres avaient frôlé les siens, les murs qu'il avait si habilement érigés étaient tombés. Parfois, il voudrait ne pas se rappeler leur premier baiser; elle était douce et il pouvait alors goûter la saveur de son brillant à lèvre à la cerise. Penser à des cerises le ramènerait toujours à ce souvenir.

Il se déteste lui-même pour toutes ces douces pensées spontanées, prenant constamment le temps de se rappeler qu'il y a une autre raison qui faisait que tout ça était une mauvaise idée. Elle le rendait gentil. Elle n'essaie plus de le changer, peut-être ne l'a-t-elle jamais voulu. Mais, c'était arrivé malgré tout.

Parfois, il espérant être libéré d'elle. Ou au moins, libre d'imaginer quel désastre pourrait être leur relation. Faire des suppositions, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. C'était plus amusant que de faire face à la vérité. Ainsi ça pourrait toujours laisser une chance plutôt infime aux gens (c'est-à-dire lui, bien sûr) d'être blessés. Son crédo était que les gens mentaient, mais son côté philosophe croyait que la vérité mentait aussi.

Ca le rendait misérable, mais ça marchait à chaque fois. Parfois, quand il se réveillait à ses côtés, si proche qu'il pourrait la touché, il se rappelle qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas ce genre de personne.

Mais elle, oui.

Elle est le genre de personne qui trouve le bonheur dans de petites choses, même dans les corvées. Plus il passe du temps avec elle, plus il lui est difficile de rire à ses dépends, de ses petites habitudes et de ses petites manies. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser des remarques sarcastiques, mais depuis quelques temps, il a du mal et il se force à taire ces mots blessants. Après tout, elle est tellement jolie quand elle sourit.

Parfois, quand elle sourit de ce sourire qui n'est que pour lui, tout ce qu'il peut voir c'est elle allant vers la porte. Il veut l'en empêcher; faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui sourire comme ça à nouveau. Puis s'ajoute à son propre dégoût, la jalousie. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sourit à qui que ce soit d'autre ainsi.

Parfois, il est assez bête pour être celui qui entraîne leur relation hors de la chambre (quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'elle ferait). Une sucette, une main sur son épaule, ou plus bas s'il pense que personne ne les regarde. Il peut voir qu'elle fait tout pour ne rien montrer. Elle suit les règles, mais parfois, quand il est très près d'elle au labo, il se demande si elle espère qu'il saisisse l'opportunité. Il suppose qu'il le ferait. Il suppose également qu'elle le sait probablement.

Une douce odeur arrive de la cuisine et il grogne. Elle a probablement ruiné d'excellent pancakes en y ajoutant des fruits encore une fois, n'est ce pas? Il ne démord pas qu'elle ne doit pas mettre de fruit dans ses pancakes. C'était un principe. Elle va juste rouler des yeux après qu'il lui aie dit, et en riant elle lui donnerait une assiette de pancakes avec plein de chocolat.

Parfois il espère il espère qu'ils ne sont pas tombés dans une sorte de routine domestique. Elle cousine pour lui. Elle lave son linge pour lui. Il l'a déjà surprise à faire la poussière l'autre jour. Il ne peut pas comprendre comment elle peur prendre autant de plaisir à tout nettoyer. Surtout ses affaires. Il n'est pas en train de commencer à se plaindre, ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait de nouveau se laver son linge. Ou pire, se préparer lui-même à manger.

Parfois, il se lève le matin, espérant ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Il sort du lit et il la voie, toujours aussi décontractée, préparant leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle lui sourit et lui dit bonjour en lui donnant un tender baiser avant de retourner à ses pancakes. Myrtilles pour elle, chocolat fondant pour lui.

Parfois, il pense qu'il est vraiment bête quand il se lève.

Fin.

N'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A +

Dinou


End file.
